Nobility
The Nobility '''is an essential part of Imperial society everywhere across the galaxy and represents the higher echelons of the standard pecking order. In some places it is institutionalised and anyone lucky enough to be born with a certain name automatically gains all the privileges and duties associated with being noble. While in other places the term of 'noble' is more loose and such a title can be gained through determination, luck or with the help of a heavy purse. Either way no one can deny that this elite is what controls Imperial day-to-day affairs on most worlds and whether their power comes from ancient blood or modern weapons, they are people that you don't want to mess with. Major Noble Dynasties These families can be found holding power across multiple planets or even subsectors. They are massive powers who can command the loyalty of billions, and often have dozens - if not hundreds - of members across the sector. *Belisarian Dynasty' - Almost extinct. Were the ruling dynasty of Sector Deus from M37 to 130.M41, later reclaimed the throne in 359.M41. *'Belladon Dynasty '- A family of recorders and scholars known for being detached from Sector politics. It is an unspoken truth that the Belladon Dynasty virtually controls contemporary history in Sector Deus as they own all the most extensive archives and are the most reputable remembrancers. *'Hyperboros Dynasty' - Very old, very rich family with strong ties to Adeptus Terra. *'Ursus Dynasty '- A powerful noble family known for their determination and military service. Controlled the seat of High Sector Lord between 130.M41 and 359.M41. *'Xerant Dynasty' - A highly militarised family that has ruled Subsector Adamantis for over 3000 years. Notable Navigator Houses Navigators are the tolerated mutants without whom warp travel outside of major trade lanes would not be possible. Though there are dozens of loyalist Navigator families operating in Sector Deus - totalling around 2000-2500 fully-trained Navigators - only two boast the numbers to be able to really affect the state of warp travel in the sector by themselves. Meanwhile a small number Navigator Houses have betrayed the Imperium to serve either Chaos or non-Imperial forces (while individual Navigators from any House may turn traitor, the open betrayal of an entire House is a thankfully rare occurence). *'House Jaenar' - A House that primarily services the offical Imperial fleets of Sector Deus, based in '''The Aetherian Palace '''on Noctis. Numbers roughly 600 strong. *'House Morlok' - Rival House of the Jaenars that dominates the Chartist fleets, based on Templos. Numbers roughly 500 strong. *'House Ohrandium''' - A minor House and ally of House Jaenar that also mostly services the official Imperial fleets, based on Adamant Prime. House Ohrandium is the most often used source of reproductive partners for Jaenar's Navigators, resulting in strong bonds between these two houses. Numbers roughly 150 strong. *'House Yiun' - A minor House that hails from Emperors Rest. House Yiun has ties with both the Imperial Navy and private interests such as the Nobility and Rogue Traders. Numbers roughly 100 strong. *'House Frissian' - A Renegade House based on Haven. Frissian Navigators are a common sight amongst Sector Deus' pirates. Thought to number roughly 150 strong. *'House Cryamox' - A minor House based on Solstreim. House Cryamox has strong ties to the Merchants of nearby Nymeria and their trade fleets. Numbers roughly 100 strong. *'House Ansen' - A young, tiny House that broke away from a much larger one in Sector Morrux in early M41, before heading to Sector Deus in search of clients. They are currently based on Tachion Primaris though move around frequently, and are willing to guide risky missions for a relatively low cost as they seek to build their reputation. Numbers roughly 30 strong.' ''Note, the numbers above refer to fully trained navigators capable of guiding a ship by themselves without support. Each house will usually also have at least the same number of Novice Navigators serving as support on ships while they learn (though if needs must, they may attempt to navigate a ship themselves). Notable Rogue Trader Bloodlines Many Rogue Traders have spheres of operation that include Sector Deus. These ones have developed a greater reputation in the Sector through power, history, and/or exceptional exploits. *'D'anger Dynasty' - Rogue Trader family known for their ambitious attitude *'Chay Dynasty' - Young Rogue Trader family with ties to Kronian nobility Minor Nobility Almost every world in Sector Deus is home to hundreds of Noble Dynasties. This comprises millions of people and a demographic as diverse as the Imperium itself. Most Minor Noble Dynasties are based on a single planet or system and thus are detailed on those respective pages. This list details prominent Noble families whose activities are not primarily restricted to a single system. *'Lorexian Dynasty*' - A Chartist family. The Lorexians made most of their profit hauling food from Prothera. Since the agri-world was nearly destroyed in 326.M41 they have fallen on hard times. **'Lord Indus Lorexian*:' Patriarch of the Dynasty. Commands the Lorexian fleet from the bridge of Prothera's Star, an ancient, extensively modified ~7km long transport ship of unknown class. **'Lord Hollis Lorexian*:' Son of Indus and XO of Prothera's Star. Hollis is the heir-apparent to the Dynasty throne. **'Lady Allisin Lorexian*: '''Young niece of Indus. Commands the Carrack-class Transport ''Auctumnan Gem. *'Movello Dynasty*' - A family of travelling entertainers that originate from Kinteros. This dynasty is not explicitly bound by blood - accepting members based primarily on talent - though its central members are all of one bloodline. The dynasty travels from world to world aboard their lunar-class cruiser - the Aurissa -'' and put on grand shows featuring all kinds of entertainment (singing, dancing, acrobatics etc.) as well as providing excellent catering services. The dynasty's current Famulous is noted as an excellent trapeze artist. Such shows earn them massive profit. **'Lady Vivian Movello*''' - Young woman who serves as Ringmaster and Sabrecat tamer. **'Lady Ellin Movello*' - Cousin of Vivian and leader of the twenty-strong contortionist troupe. **'Lady Summer Movello*' - Cousin of Vivian & Ellin. Jockey in the carnival's horse-riding display.